clashofclansfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ukryta Tesla/Główna Wioska
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Umieść śmiertelną pułapkę wykorzystując Ukrytą Teslę (Hidden Tesla)! Nasi Magowie (Wizards) uwięzili chmury burzowe w każdej z tych podstępnych wież. Kiedy wroga jednostka przejdzie bądź przeleci na tyle blisko, wieża wyrasta i robi z nich frytki za pomocą energii Elek-trik-cznej!" ---- ---- *'Streszczenie' **Hidden Tesla jest budowlą obronną - niespodzianką: podobnie do pułapki Spring Trap lub Bomby, pozostaje schowana i wyłania się kiedy jedostka powietrzna lub naziemna zbliży się do niej albo kiedy 51% wioski zostaje zniszczone.Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do pułapki Spring Trap nie musi być ponownie naładowana po jej zadziałaniu. **Hidden Tesla dostępna jest od siódmego poziomu Town Hall. **Głównym źródłem nieporozumień dotyczących Hidden Tesla jest to, że mając zasięg 7 pól, zaczyna namierzać cel od 6 pola. Hidden Tesla nie pojawi się dopóki wroga jednostka nie zbliży się do niej na odległość 6 pól. Jedynym wyjątkiem od tej reguły jest fakt, że Hidden Tesla ujawni się, gdy baza zostanie zniszczona w co najmniej 51%, i musi zostać zniszczona (wraz z innymi budowlami) aby zdobyć 3 gwiazdki. **Raz ujawniona Hidden Tesla pozostaje widoczna i atakuje jednostki na maksymalnym zasięgu siedmiu pól dopóki nie zostanie zniszczona. **Budowla Hidden Tesla zadaje podwójne obrażenia jednostkom P.E.K.K.A - są one dla niej priorytetem w stosunku do innych jednostek. **Hidden Tesla na maksymalnym poziomie, zadaje największe obrażenia ze wszystkich budowli obronnych, mogących atakować zarówno jednostki naziemne jaki powietrzne, wyprzedzając o jeden punkt DPS (Damage Per Seccon - uszkodzenia na sekundę) budowlę Archer Tower na maksymalnym poziomie. ---- *'Strategia obrony' **Główną zaletą Hidden Tesla jest to (miejmy nadzieję), że jest to niespodzianka. Wykorzystaj to.Dobrze usytuowana Hidden Tesla może siać spustoszenie wśród jednostek atakującego. **Niestety, wielu graczy tak projektuje swoje wioski - wykorzystując puste przestrzenie w jej obrębie o wymiarach 2x2 pola, jakie ma Hidden Tesla (i jednocześnie Giant Bomb) - że staje się oczywistą lokalizacja tej pułapki. Zamiast tego, zapewnij kilka różnych miejsc, w których Hiden Tesla może czaić się na wroga. *** Dobrą strategią jest tworzenie pustych przestrzeni 2x2 pola, aby wróg myślał, że wie gdzie zlokalizowana jest Hidden Tesla. Dla przykładu... Hidden Tesla dostępna jest od poziomu siódmego Town Hall. Można utworzyć dwie puste przestrzenie w bazie, które w rzeczywistości są puste i ustawić Hidden Tesla gdzie indziej, co zwiększając tym szanse obrony, zaskakując przeciwnika. **Uważaj podczas ulepszania pułapki Hidden Tesla, podczas której pozostaje ona widoczna dla atakujących. Zmień jej położenie na czas ulepszania. ***Chociaż Hidden Tesla traci swoje właściwości bycia niewidzialną podczas jej modernizacji, to nadal posiada obszar ochronny, uniemożliwiający zrzut wojska. **Koniecznie ustawiaj Hidden Tesla w przestrzeni, gdzie jednostki nie mogą zostać umieszczone (pusta przestrzeń nie większa niż 2x3 pola). W przeciwieństwie do innych struktur obronnych, Hidden Tesla nie poszerza obszaru uniemożliwiającego zrzut wojska, co oznacza, że mogą one być umieszczane bezpośrednio na niej. *'Strategia ataku' **Przed atakiem, poszukaj oczywistych miejsc, w których Hidden Tesla może być zlokalizowana, aby ich unikać. Hidden Tesla uaktywni się tylko wtedy, gdy jednostki zbliżą się do niej. Jeśli zostanie uaktywniona, pamiętaj, że ma dość niski zasięg. Jeśli w łatwy sposób nie jesteś w stanie jej zniszczyć, unikaj wystawiania jednostek w jej pobliżu - Hidden Tesla może zadawać duże obrażenia. **Jeśli widzisz pusty kwadrat zajmujący 2x2 pola otoczony murami (Walls), bardzo prawdopodobnym jest że zlokalizowana jest tam Hidden Tesla. Trzeba pamiętać, że budowla ta dostępna jest dla poziomu 7+ Town Hall. Jeśli w danej wiosce jest Town Hall 6, to jest tam prawdopodobnie Giant Bomb. **Jeden Olbrzym (Giant) i kilka Łuczniczek (Archers) mogą dość łatwo zniszczyć Hidden Tesla, ponieważ ma stosunkowo małą wytrzymałość. **Niektórzy mają wolne miejsca w granicach murów (Walls), ale żeby zaskoczyć i oszukać przeciwnika, umieszczają je poza nimi. **Jeśli masz okazję obserwować atakowaną wioskę przed atakiem, np podczas zemsty (Revenge), popatrz na zachowanie Wieśniaczek (Villagers). Mogą one ujawniać lokalizację Hidden Tesla, podchodząc do pustego miejsca, gdzie Hidden Tesla jest ukryta i klaskać obok niej. ---- *'Różnice w wyglądzie przy ulepszaniu' **Hidden Tesla przechodzi poważne zmiany wizualne na poziomach 4, 7 i 8. **Początkowo postawiona Hidden Tesla, zbudowana jest z wysokiej i smukłej drewnianej konstrukcji kratowej, owiniętej drutem na jednej z krawędzi. Szczyt wieży ma metalowy, wystający z niej pręt. U podstawy wieży są drewniane klapy, co wskazuje na to, że schowana jest w ziemi i wyłania się z niej dopiero w momencie, kiedy zbliży się wroga jednostka. **Na poziomie drugim i trzecim, Hidden Tesla ma dodatkowe, wystające na boki i zwisające w dół, przewodniki w górnej części wieży, umieszczone naprzeciw siebie. **Na poziomie czwartym, Hidden Tesla otrzymuje element swojego imiennika - cewkę na szczycie konstrukcji. **Na poziomie piątym, kawałki metalu zmieniają kolor na żółto-złoty, dochodzi trzeci zwój drutu, oplatający krawędź wieży (z przodu). **Na poziomie szóstym - cewka również zmienia swój kolor na żółto-złoty. **Na poziomie siódmym cewkę zastępują trzy masywne pierścienie. Trzy zwoje na krawędziach wieży znikają i pojawia się jeden na przedniej krawędzi bardziej masywny - wykonany z grubszego drutu. W momencie działania, pierścienie żarzą się na niebiesko. **Poziom ósmy Hidden Tesla, zamienia trzy pierścienie na zestaw transformatorów - czarna obudowa z żółtymi zwojami w środku. Pojawiają się kolejne masywne zwoje na krawędziach wieży. Kilka razy na minutę widoczny jest w rozbłysk energii. ---- *'Ciekawostki' ** Hidden Tesla nie jest pułapką. Ich estetyka nakłoni kogoś do wiary, że są tam pułapki, ale Tesle są naprawdę wytrzymałymi strukturami, takie jak inne defensive building. **Hidden Tesla dostała swoją nazwę i wygląd Tesli, która została wynaleziona przez naukowca Nikola Tesla. **Lightning Spell lub Freeze Spell nie działa na Hidden Tesla, kiedy ona nie została jeszcze ujawniona. **Jednostki atakujące obronę (np. Giants) nie będzie namierzała Tesli dopuki wszystkie inne budynki obronne nie zostaną zniszczone. **The Hidden Tesla is the only defense that preferentially targets one unit type (P.E.K.K.A). **The Hidden Tesla can have troops spawned on top of it if it's in a 3x3 square. Placing a troop into the spawn hole will cause the Hidden Tesla to pop up and start attacking. **Some high level players place their Hidden Teslas or traps near their Town Hall, to get free trophies from Town Hall snipers along the way up. **When you are viewing your village, the Tesla will eject small sparks. **The level 7 Tesla has the same top piece as the level 7 Laboratory. **The Tesla will still create sparks even if it is being upgraded. **Like the Mortar, the Hidden Tesla can one-shot a same-level Archer, e.g. a level 4 Hidden Tesla can one-shot a level 4 Archer. However, this is not true for a Level 5 Archer. **The Hidden Tesla is one of only two Defensive Buildings that is made of wood at max level, the other being the Air Defense. **Although the Hidden Tesla prioritizes P.E.K.K.As, if it is attacking another troop and a P.E.K.K.A enters its range, it will not attack the P.E.K.K.A until the troop it is attacking is destroyed, or the troop that was under attack by the Hidden Tesla leaves the defending radius of the Hidden Tesla. Dla dodatkowych statystyk i informacji, zobacz stronę Kalkulator jednostek. Kategoria:Do tłumaczenia/poprawy